Amor a primera entrevista
by Missmellark11
Summary: Peeta Mellark,famoso empresario. Katniss Everdeen, periodista. Un solo encuentro sera suficiente?...


Inteligente. Audaz. Sonriente. Sincera. Esas entre otras eran las palabras que describían a Katniss Everdeen.

-Katniss por favor, otra y te dejaremos en paz - Primrose rogaba a su hermana que cantara otra canción.

Katniss Everdeen, estudiante de periodismo y dueña de una voz melodiosa se reunía uno que otro viernes junto a sus amigas de la universidad y junto a su hermana menor Primrose. Compraban algunas botellas de vino tinto y se olvidaban de sus problemas. reían y contaban sus novedades.

-Anda, deja de negarte... -decía Johanna mientras Madge dejaba escapar risitas. Ya llevaban mas copas de las que deberían, y estaban bastante animadas. Katniss comenzó a reír y empezó a cantar.

-_Is like rain on your wedding day, is a free ride when you've already paid. It's the good advice that you just didn't take, and who would've thought... It figures _- Su voz inundo la pieza y finalmente fue acompañada por sus amigas que le hacían de coro. Todas terminaron entre carcajadas, como terminaban frecuentemente.

-Esa canción es nuestra. No puede faltar en nuestra linda noche de chicas - decía Annie mientras tomaba un poco mas de su copa.

-Son increibles -les dijo Katniss y enseguida comenzaron a decirse lo mucho que se querían.

habían estudiado juntas desde primaria. Eran mejores amigas. Inseparables desde que se conocieron, cubriéndose cuando salían a escondida de sus padres, apoyándose ante cada caída. Siempre juntas.

Annie Cresta, trabajaba como la secretaria de un empresario importante. Delgada, con el cabello castaño bastante claro, con uno que otro reflejo rojizo natural, ondulado. Su rostro sonriente y tímido. Su mirada infantil. Siempre acompañada por sus lentes de montura cuadrada y grande que le daban ese toque intelectual.

Johanna Manson, son su aspecto fuerte. Que se veía a leguas. Tenia una pequeña tienda de productos de nutrición. Suplementos vitaminados y de mas. Era la mas atlética de las cuatro. Matando su tiempo jugando voleibol. Su cabello oscuro, un poco por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos verdes. Delgada, alta y tonificada.

Madge Underseen, una linda rubia de ojos celestes. Socia de Johanna y siempre a la moda. Siempre vestía impactantes atuendos.

Primrose Everdeen, una rubia encantadora, con sus ojos azul-grisaceos. La menor del grupo y hermana de Katniss. Siempre cuadrando las salidas entre ella. Le faltaba un ano para terminar la universidad, estudiaba leyes.

Y finalmente, Katniss Everdeen. Con su cabello castaño, con reflejos rubios. Ondulado y brillante hasta su cintura. Sus ojos mas grises que azules a diferencia de Primrose. Con ese brillo curioso que siempre la acompañaba. Su piel aceitunada. Tenia un aspecto exótico y elegante. Apasionada por el periodismo. Su profesión. Y también apasionada por la música. Tenia una voz melodiosa y fuerte. Alcanzaba buenas notas. Su pasión secreta. Cantaba solo para ellas y en esas reuniones entre amigas.

Luego de unos cuentos, copas y de terminarse los últimos bocadillos que quedaban, se despidieron. Se habían reunido en el apartamento de Katniss y Prim. Las dos muy cansadas se cambiaron y se acostaron. Esperando dormir todo el sábado.

El fin de semana paso rápido y fue reparador para las chicas. Dando paso al lunes, comienzo de semana.

-Prim, voy tarde. Mi jefe me ahorcara, no podre desayunar contigo -grito Katniss mientras abría la puerta. Prim le hizo una mala mueca y se despidió con unas palabras que Katniss no logro escuchar.

Iba tarde y había una reunión importante. Hoy decidirían quien haría la entrevista que saldría en el nuevo numero de la revista. Esperaba que ella. Tenia potencial y quería explotarlo con una entrevista que valiera la pena. No quería actrices, cantantes, o deportistas. quería una entrevista que valiera la pena leer. Algo sobre quizá economía, o política.

Llego como pudo a su trabajo. La revista "Panem". Un pantalón negro ajustado a la cintura, con una camisa color mostaza por dentro, y unas sandalias de tacón negras.  
corrió al ascensor y saludando a los presentes, marco el cuarto piso. Paso a su oficina donde dejo su cartera y su carpeta y corrió a la sala de reuniones ligando que su jefe aun no estuviese ahí.

Llego y suspiro aliviada.

-Katniss, que tal? -Saludo uno de sus compañeros de oficina. Antes de poder responder llego el jefe. El director Snow.

-Buenos días. Me alegra que estén todos a tiempo -Mientras el director decía esto, echaba una mirada a Katniss que se sonrojaba -Como saben cada que sale un numero de nuestra revista, tenemos una entrevista importante que realizar. Antes de que alguien quiera opinar -se adelanto al notar las miradas aceleradas de sus trabajadores - ya he decidido a quien entrevistaremos..

-y ya decidido quien? -Pregunto Gale, el guapo compañero de Katniss. Sus ojos verdes y su piel morena, le iban perfectas.

-También he decidido quien. Y para terminar rápidamente con este reunión, sera Katniss. Te tocara entrevistar a Peeta Mellark -Katniss sintió su peso caer en su asiento. Peeta Mellark? Ella quería entrevistar a alguien que resolviera problemas sociales. Alguien realmente importante. No a estúpido empresario multimillonario que se gana la vida -realmente con su fortuna tenia muchas vidas ganadas - a fuerza de vender autos.

-Senor Snow, realmente podría hacerlo uno de los muchachos. Estan mas adentrados en el tema -dijo intentando zafarse.

-Sera usted, señorita Everdeen. Esta decidido, al menos de que desee dedicarse a buscar artículos de moda -Sus ojos miraron con disgusto.

-Esta bien director. Yo entrevistare al Senor Mellark -la mirada sonriente de Snow y su gesto con la mano, fue suficiente para que todos los presentes se levantaran y volvieran a ss cubiculos.

Katniss de mala gana se levanto y rolo sus ojos. Realmente tendría que entrevistar a ese tonto Mellark?...  
-Me hubiese encantado hacerlo yo - dijo Gale, mientras se encogía de hombros -Lo hubiese disfrutado.

-Pues yo no, para nada. Lo único que deseo es entrevistar a alguien que valga la pena. No había ningún político interesarme a quien dejarme? - Gale sonrío recordando que desde que se conocieron Katniss siempre le había interesado entrevistar a gente importante. Siempre había querido poder pelearse con algún Ministro, y poder sacarle sus faltas. Esa era Katniss.

-Sácale el jugo... -Katniss bufo y luego le sonrió. Se despidieron con un gesto rápido y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo.

Katniss volvió a su pequeña oficina, arrimo a un lado su laptop y se recostó sobre su escritorio. Peeta Mellark. Seria algún millonario excéntrico? Seguro seria bastante ególatra... Y es que, como no serlo? Con semejante fortuna!...

Espero que les guste. Es mi primera historia :)

Saludos.


End file.
